This invention relates to a magnetron which can reduce cost by using aluminum or an aluminum alloy as a material of the anode cylinder and vanes of the magnetron.
In the prior art magnetron, copper is used for the anode cylinder and vanes. The amount of copper used, however, amounts to a considerable quantity, and this is one of the problems encountered when it is intended to reduce the cost of the magnetron.